1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dispersion engineering of resonators.
2. Description of the Related Art
(Note: This application references a number of different publications as indicated throughout the specification by one or more reference numbers within brackets, e.g., [x]. A list of these different publications ordered according to these reference numbers can be found below in the section entitled “References.” Each of these publications is incorporated by reference herein.)
Next generation optical clocks, frequency synthesizers, and other nonlinear optical devices under development around the world and at the Jet Propulsion Laboratory (JPL) will be based on optical frequency combs derived from compact optical resonators with engineered dispersion (e.g. whispering gallery mode resonators). This microcomb technology is currently under development at JPL among other places. For the microcomb to become useful, however, one needs to achieve a large frequency span, preferably close to an octave, along with the soliton formation phenomenon and the repetition rate in the measurable range approximately below 50 GHz. One or more embodiments of the present invention satisfy this need.